Ghiaccio
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Blue |eyes = Black ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = La Squadra di Esecuzione |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 507 Towards Venice! |mangafinal = Chapter 515 White Album (7) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tomohiro Nishimura (PS2 game) Tatsuhisa Suzuki (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} appears in Vento Aureo as the main antagonist of the arc White Album. Ghiaccio is a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione who chases Giorno and Mista throughout Venice with his ice-generating Stand, White Album. Appearance Ghiaccio is a man of average height and slim to medium build. His light hair clings to his head in a low number of large spirals, and he wears a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles. Ghiaccio also keeps a blouse buttoned at the side of the chest and a band patterned trousers. Ghiaccio wears his Stand, a light-colored, full-body suit, for the majority of his feature. Personality Ghiaccio is intense, confident, and arrogant. He believes that his Stand makes him invincible, which he lords over Giorno and Mista during their fight. Ghiaccio seems to be friends with Melone. He senses a deep loyalty to his group (and Risotto Nero by extension). He has a fixation with language, expressing annoyance at the confusing wording of various metaphors, and over the way that city names are adapted in other languages. Abilities Ghiaccio's Stand is White Album. It acts as an almost impenetrable full-body suit with ice skate-like blades on its feet. It also has the power to almost instantly freeze objects and the air around him. Synopsis White Album Ghiaccio first appears on top of the car Giorno and Mista are in, using his Stand to freeze the air to try and kill the both of them. He uses his Stand's powers without actually drawing it out, forming a shield of ice around his body as the car swerves. He soon gets serious when he is forced off the car, donning his armor-like Stand and pursuing them using the Stand's ice skates. His actions force Giorno to drive the car off the road and into the ocean, where he begins to use his Stand to freeze the water. His attacks chase them both, until Mista uses the ice to try and ski to the land with frozen grass made by Giorno. Ghiaccio instantly melts all the ice, causing Mista to fall just short of the shore. Attacked by Ghiaccio's ice, Mista convinces himself that Ghiaccio's Stand cannot be invincible, and dives underwater to see. It is there that his weakness, the air hole in the back of his neck, is revealed. Once they both get to land, Mista's work proves fruitless, as Ghiaccio displays his power to freeze air until it erupts, making his hole bullet proof. He begins to look for The Boss' secret disk, soon finding it and declaring victory. However, after a struggle, he is gradually forced backwards until he hits a splintered tree that pierces the hole on his neck. Freezing his own blood, he stays alive momentarily, until Gold Experience pushes him further on the tree, impaling his neck and killing him. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Ghiaccio appears as the enemy faced on Chapters 10 and 11. In both battles, you face him while playing as Mista. During chapter 10, Ghiaccio will be chasing the car that Giorno is driving, and the player controls Mista on the car's top. During this match, the player needs to survive for 2 minutes as Ghiaccio comes closer, tying to attack the car. However, it's during Chapter 11 that the player truly faces Ghiaccio. During the match, Ghiaccio will keep skating along the stage and try to attack his opponent with impulse attacks as he uses White Album. The player needs to attack Ghiaccio from his back, since it's his weak point. Ghaccio's secondary attack is freezing the ground in two different ways: the first one has him freeze the floor until it reaches the player (opening his weak point), and the second one makes him freeze the floor in a snowflake shape (a dangerous close-range attack). Ghiaccio can also use his ice barrier to protect himself from any projectile attack and can trap the Sex Pistols if Mista shoots him during this period. Ghiaccio's second battle is available on ANOTHER STORY MODE. The player can choose between Giorno, Narancia, Polnareff or Fugo. Ghiaccio's appearance without his armor Stand appears only if the player beats him under the right circumstances (shooting him when he's near the pole, recreating his death on the original storyline) or during the Character Mode Viewer. All-Star Battle (PS3) Ghiaccio appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's modes, the JOJO DICTIONARY MODE MENU. He guides the player to choose between Trivia, Franchise's Story or Character's Profiles, saying his catchphrases. Gallery Manga= Ghiaccio2.png Ghiaccio speedsuit.png|Ghiaccio skating Ghiaturnips.png|Ghiaccio frightened by turnips Ghiacciocatears.png Ghiacciodied.png|Ghiaccio's death |-| Game= tumblr ltpcxcJZFD1r5wvcho1 400.gif|Ghiacco in Vento Aureo (PS2) |-| Other= 25 years JoJo 020.png|A tribute to Ghiaccio, drawn by for 25 Years With JoJo References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Vento Aureo Characters Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione